Koneko, a feudal romance
by dreamers-ne-7
Summary: I'm Koneko, and this is my story. I don't own Inu Yasha, nor anything affiliated with it.
1. starting out with a clean slate

Koneko, a Feudal Story

Okay, this is going to sound weird, but I am Koneko, and this is one of my many stories. Now I detest history due to its lack of interesting stories for the most part and wish that there were more humorous stories as I am more for enjoying a good laugh, but here's how it is. I am 1,321 years old and this is my tale, which I had hoped I would never have to tell, but my sisters tell me that I must or they will burn all of my Shakespearian comedies, including "The taming of the Shrew," and I can't let that happen. Also, while I can claim that I should have at least been in the stories or wrote them before Takahashi-sensei did, I do not own the "Inu Yasha" series, or the story would have revolved around me and my mate more. Also, I will be writing in third person, not because I have to, but because I am not the writer that E.K. is, and am not quite as used to writing on a computer, so some of this will be dictated by E.K.

Feudal Era Sesshoumaru's castle

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken shouted at his lord, running across the castle grounds as the last rays of sunlight saw Sesshoumaru staring into the Western Woods, almost as if he were waiting for someone to walk out of them. "Yes, Jaken?" he asked, not bothering to look at his long time servant. "M- My Lord," Jaken gasped, trying to catch his breath. "My Lord, Rin is asking for you, saying she won't go to bed until she speaks with you. I told her that you wouldn't want to be bothered by such trivial things." The toad didn't even see his lords foot until it slammed him into the dirt. "Jaken," Sesshoumaru started. "Y-yes, my lord?" "Rin is a guest in my home, and therefore is to be given your respect." Jaken sputtered at that. "B-b-but, milord…" "Also," Sesshoumaru continued, ignoring Jaken's outburst. "I am not the one who hired you, my father did, I only inherited you from him. If you are finding it hard to work for me, I can always find more competent help." At this Jaken immediately straightened. "For- forgive me, my lord. I meant no disrespect." Sesshoumaru nodded once then returned his gaze to the now dark forest. "Tell Rin I will be in soon, Jaken." Jaken bowed so low that his lips almost touched the ground. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." And with that, he ran towards the brilliantly lit windows of the castle. Sesshoumaru almost smiled as he continued to look into the inky shadows of the trees before him. He sighed, then saw a shooting star pass above the forest. He remembered what Rin had once told him; _Lord Sesshoumaru, if you wish on a shooting star, your wish will come true._ The flicker of a wry grin passed over his features as he said, "If wishes really do come true, then send me a companion who can stay with me and bring me aid and better my fortune with my revenge." The wind seemed to pick up around him as, with one last glance into the darkness, he headed back towards the castle, and his ward. However, he could not have seen the shadows shift several feet in to settle higher in the trees, nor could he have heard the softest of whispers, almost as if it were the wind itself speaking, "Lord… Sesshoumaru?"

2 days later, in the forest of Inu Yasha

Kagome kept running. As though she had any choice. Kikyo's soul collectors were chasing her, following her as she tried to return to Kaede's village. _I have to get there, to tell Inu Yasha,_ she thought as she tried once more to break away from her stalkers, only to be headed off as several of the larger ones snapped their mouths at her, forcing her to skid to avoid them as they raced on. Then Kagome noticed something, _Hey isn't this the way to the Sacred Tree?_ Her thoughts were confirmed as they reached the clearing around the tree, and the owner of the creatures that chased her came into view. Kikyo, however, didn't seem to notice the sudden appearance of her companions and Inu Yasha's constant companion. Either that or she simply didn't care. "Kikyo!" Kagome shouted. Kikyo turned her attention from the Sacred Tree to the young woman who was coming closer, though at a much slower rate than before. "Hold her." Kagome suddenly found herself floating several feet above the ground, her feet still trying to gain purchase on the soil that was no longer beneath them. Kikyo slowly made her way closer to the woman said to be her reincarnation. "He won't be coming, you know." At Kagome's questioning look, Kikyo smiled. "Inu Yasha. He won't be coming to rescue you." As she came closer Kagome noticed that Kikyo was wearing an outfit that looked suspiciously like one of her own school uniforms. Kikyo followed Kagome's gaze than grinned. "I must say I find this outfit very uncomfortable. Though it made it much easier for that wolf to enjoy himself, and it was the perfect thing to deceive Inu Yasha." She then looked as though she were a little upset. "I am sorry that it had to come to this, but if he had stayed with you he never would have fulfilled his promise to follow me to Hell. Also," she said, with the slightest traces of a smirk. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't just let you go. After all, how would it look if Inu Yasha found out it was me he saw with that stupid wolf? All my plans to convince him that I'm the only one left for him would end." She glanced back at the tree. "Ironic, isn't it? It all began here, and here it will end. Well, for you, anyways." At this, the soul collectors rose into the air so high that Kagome could almost touch the upper branches of the Sacred Tree. "Drop her." Kagome suddenly found herself falling like a ball of hail in a storm. Then, just as suddenly, she felt herself being grabbed and jerked back up into the air.

As Kagome fell, Kikyo couldn't help but feel a certain euphoria at the thought of having Inu Yasha all to herself. Then, in a flash of blue and silver, Kagome vanished. "Damn it," Kikyo cursed. "She got away. Now how am I going to explain this to Naraku?" Then she shrugged, and walked away. After all, there was always next time, and she still had to finish the rest of "their" plan.


	2. to fight or flee

Meanwhile, on the other side of Keade's village

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled. "I'm fine!" She shouted back over the roars of the hundreds of demons. "Wind scar!" Several of the demons suddenly were vaporized, while several more fell, dismembered. "Damn it, it's like there's no end to them!" Inu Yasha shouted. "AHH!" Shippo shouted as several of the demons started to chase him with the word food clearly on their mind. The team continued to work on killing the demons, when all of a sudden a purified arrow shot across the field, taking several of the demons out. Then, another arrow shot into the air above the fighters. A heavy mist started to fall around them all, dissipating the remaining demons. However it also caused the team to feel drowsy. As they fell, one by one to the ground, Inu Yasha look up at the one who shot the arrow. "Ka…Kagome?" he whispered as sleep finally over took him over.

Kikyo grinned, then looked over at the wolf demon that stood behind her. "That's all. You can take them now." Kouga smiled slightly at the woman in front of him. "Yes, Kagome, my love." He kissed her cheek, then walked over to the four people whom his Kagome had considered friends until recently. The current lord of the Southern lands picked up the four fighters, then followed his woman away from the village.

Outside Sesshoumaru's palace, 6 hours later

"RIN! Rin where are you, you stupid human?" Jaken shouted as he walked through the forest. _Oh no, if I don't find Rin soon, Lord Sesshoumaru will kill me for certain! Then he'll probably revive me just to do it again!_ Jaken thought. He clutched his staff of two heads tighter to himself at the thought, then shivered and continued looking for the girl. Then as he was about to call out to her once more, he noticed a shadow move in the forest ahead of him. He breathed a sigh of relief, then yelled, "Rin, I know that's you there! Stop trying to hide, and let's return to the castle!" However, instead of Rin running towards him, the shadow seemed to be walking away from him. Grumbling about annoying human girls, Jaken chased after the shadow, which seemed to be waiting for him to follow. However, after several minutes of this unusual game of "hide and seek," the shadow appeared to jump into the tree branches overhead and promptly disappeared. Jaken started to squawk, that is, until he heard a noise like the sound of rolling thunder. _But how can that be,_ he thought. _The skies are clear!_ He glanced around to make sure that no demons were coming to send him to an early grave, then realized he was lost. His huge eyes starting to water he started trying to find his way back, only to practically trip over a sleeping Koga. Jaken almost squawked again, but managed to keep his beak closed. This is the Lord of the Southern lands, Koga, I think. What is he doing in the Western lands without my lords permission! He was about to wake Koga up when he noticed the fox. Isn't that the fox demon that always travels with Lord Sesshoumaru's younger brother? This is a little bizarre. I should ask Lord Sesshoumaru what he wants to do about this! With that, the squat toad demon ran in the opposite direction of the snoring Koga, unaware of the bright flashing eyes that followed his departure with interest.

Sesshoumaru's palace, courtyard, 15 minutes later

Rin was humming a wordless tune as she sat in the courtyard waiting Jaken to find her. She had seen him walk past the palace gates over half an hour ago, while he searched for her. After he left her legs started to feel cramped, so she left her hiding place and stood out in the open so it would be easier for Jaken to see her when he returned. "Rin." She jumped a bit at the sound, then turned to look at the speaker. "Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru! You startled Rin!" He looked nonplused. "Rin, what are you doing?" He asked. "Well, Rin was playing hide and seek with Master Jaken, and he was "seeking" Rin, but he seems to have wandered outside the gates, so Rin was waiting for him to return." Her lord's face gave nothing away as he said that he would wait with her. Rin was secretly delighted that her lord was alone with her for once. "Um, Lord Sesshoumaru?" He turned to look at his ward. "Yes, Rin?" She shifted her feet a bit, then looked up at him. "Rin likes Lord Sesshoumaru very much, and… well… she was wondering…" He looked a bit uncomfortable at where this was going, but he prompted her to continue with a simple, "Yes?" "Um… could Rin call you Daddy!?" she said quickly, then blushed and looked at her feet. Sesshoumaru felt a myriad of emotions flood over him; relief, confusion, and amusement at his wards words. "Rin," he said. She looked up at the face of her lord. "I would be honored to have you for my daughter." At that Rin jumped up and down, and ran around the courtyard shouting, "Hooray, hooray, Rin is Lord Sesshoumaru's daughter today!" Sesshoumaru couldn't help but grin at the girls antics, then looked towards the gate saying, "Rin, Jaken is returning." A few moments later, Jaken came running through the gates, shouting "Lord Sesshoumaru!" at the top of his lungs. Seconds later his face met with the sole of Sesshoumaru's boot, a result of him not looking where he was going, and Sesshoumaru trying to get him to stop running around. "Jaken, did I not give you direct orders to stay with Rin?" "Well, um… yes you did my lord, but… um…" "Then why were you not here protecting her as I ordered?" Sesshoumaru enjoyed tormenting Jaken to no end. It almost made him laugh, as Rin often did, to watch the pathetic toad demon squirm. Emphasis on _almost_. After all, the lord of the western lands didn't just break out giggling like a simpleton every time a stupid imp tried to explain that he had been away from his original objective to investigate trespassers on the western lands. Wait, what? Trespassers? He frowned. "Repeat that again, Jaken." Jaken dutifully repeated all of the previous events, excluding the fact that he was lost or about the shadow he followed. _After all lord Sesshoumaru doesn't need to worry that his loyal servant was losing his mind,_ he reasoned. "Then I saw the lord of the Southern lands, Koga, and was about to wake him up, when I noticed that fox whelp that travels with that cur of a half brother of yours, milord, so I left to inform you of the situation." He glanced nervously at his master who was now looking towards the forest. Then, he smiled rather suddenly. _This should be an enjoyable reprieve. I haven't had a battle in quite a while. Plus if some of Inu Yasha's pack is there then that insufferable whelp is bound to join the fight sooner or later._ "Jaken, stay with Rin," he ordered as he left the fortress hurriedly. Rin and Jaken stood staring at the space where their lord had stood only moments before, then turned to look at each other, as if to ask the other _what now?_

Outside the Cave on the western lands

Shippo blinked his weary eyes against bright afternoon light. Then the sound of loud snoring caught his attention. _Probably Inu Yasha, still sleeping._ The thought made him giggle. However when he turned around it wasn't Inu Yasha who was sawing logs into the afternoon peace, it was the wolf demon, Koga. Then Shippo remembered the events of that morning; how they had fought hundreds of crazed demons, how an arrow had flown overhead producing a sleeping mist, and how the last thing he had seen before falling asleep was Kikyo, who was dressed in one of Kagome's skirts, kissing Koga on the lips. _But why was Kikyo trying to look like Kagome?_ He thought. _And where am I anyways?_ The only things he could come up with were that he had been taken by Koga, and that he had to find Kagome to make sure she was okay. First he had to try to find his way out of there. However after almost 5 minutes of sniffing to find a trail, he realized he was well and truly lost. "Ka…Kagome!" he blubbered, tears starting to form in his eyes. The noise was apparently enough to wake Koga, because a clawed hand picked him up from behind. "That noise is annoying. Stop it!" he shouted, but it only seemed to cause Shippo to cry harder. Koga sighed. "I don't know why I have to put up with all this, I should probably just kill you now." He never got the chance to even consider the option further, for at that moment the forest around them seemed to explode, leaves flying everywhere. Shippo couldn't see anything, but he was sent flying from Koga's hand. He stayed still, as he heard noises that sounded like a fight was carrying on amongst the flurry of green. Then he heard Koga shout something about a "stupid bitch," before a muffled thump carried through the clearing. Is Inu Yasha doing this? He wondered, feeling lost and still slightly tired from the sleeping mist. As the air cleared, two things were apparent; Koga had fought against a shadowy fighter, and Koga had lost the battle. As the cloaked figure made its way toward Shippo he tried to escape, only to trip on several branches hidden by the leaves. "Stay… stay away!" he cried. But the figure had already picked him up, and as he struggled the hood of the cloak fell away. Shippo blinked. "Momma?"

E.K.- How was that? I had to get most of this from Koneko's diary, since she had to work today. But it was hard getting the chapter down with all the interference Max was giving me. But I took care of him.

(Loud crashing and grunting noises sound from within the nearby closet.)

E.K.- Oh yeah, he won't be bothering me anytime soon! Bwahahahahaha!


	3. enter Koneko

10 min. later Outside the Cave on the Western Lands

"Ouch, did I get hit by a mountain demon?" Koga rubbed his head as he got to his feet. Then, as he looked across the foliage covered floor of his clearing the memories of the battle minutes… or was it hours?... before. "That bitch!" Koga let out a growl as THAT particular memory rose to the surface.

The Fight (inside the flurry of foliage)

Koga awoke to the sound of blubbering, so he followed it towards the source, thinking to himself that Kagome had better show up soon to alleviate his boredom, and relieve him of his burden. As he picked up the kit that was always following his Kagome and the stupid mutt around, the kit cried even harder which only made Koga even more pissed off. He started screaming at the kit, but to no avail. Then, as he thought aloud about what to do, someone attacked him from behind, sending leaves flying free from their grasp on their parent trees. Koga was taken by surprise, for almost no one except Naraku and his incarnations, and the stupid mutt had ever surprised him, so he dropped the kit and went on the offensive. He tried using his impressive speed to take his opponent out, but that didn't seem to work for his adversary seemed to read where he was going to attack from next and avoid it. He was so caught up in the battle that it took him longer than it should have to realize that something was different about this opponent. It was only when his hand trying to pull the cloak away to see who he was fighting that he found out. "Stupid bitch," he said leaping away holding his hand as though it were burnt. Whether from the groping she had just endured at his hand, or the insult, his female opponent had obviously had enough. She punched him in the face and all he saw after that was darkness.

Present

"That bitch!" he shouted at the top of his lungs looking into the forest. "She can't have gotten far. I'll just..." "You'll just what?" came a calm voice from behind him. Koga turned quickly to face a new threat, only to drop to his knees in difference. "L...Lord Sesshoumaru. What an unexpected pleasure." Sesshoumaru snorted. "It would be more unexpected if you weren't trespassing on my land. What is your excuse, wolf?" Koga snarled. "My name is Koga, Lord of the Southern Lands..." "I do not care what your name," Sesshoumaru interrupted. "What I asked was what you were doing..." Sesshoumaru suddenly sniffed the air. "My half brother was here." Now it Koga's turn to snort. "What do you mean 'was here'? He still is here, knocked out in the cave." He pointed, but Sesshoumaru was already at the entrance of the cave. "There is nothing in there, except a post and some torn ropes." Sesshoumaru stated upon his return. Koga growled. "TTTTHHHHAAAATTTT BBBBIIIITTTTCCCCHHHHHHHHH!!" His shout was so loud that he wouldn't be surprised if the people of the Continent heard it, but he didn't care. He had lost his captives and a battle, so when she returned he knew his woman would be pissed. Then he turned to look at Sesshoumaru, but it was only when he saw the slight grin on Sesshoumaru's face that he realized that he'd been speaking aloud. "Well, well. What a surprise. The new lord of the southern lands has to stoop to kidnapping and holding others hostage, and answers to a woman. And," his grin increased as he smelled the scent of the battle. "was this woman the same one you lost to? Or do you just make it a habit to take whatever punishment a woman gives you?" Koga snarled again, his rage taking over his common sense. However, before he could land even one blow, Sesshoumaru had him laid out on the ground, his sword at the wolfs throat. "Fool. You trespass upon my lands, apparently held people hostage, then have the audacity to attack me when you loose your temper. Just be glad your people need you, or I would have no issues with dispatching you to the Netherworld." He sheathed his sword. "That and the other lords of The Court would never let me hear the end of it." Koga nodded, then got to his feet. "My apologies Lord Sesshoumaru. I was waiting for someone when this bitch attacked me from behind and..." Sesshoumaru interrupted him by holding up his hand. "I do not wish to hear your excuses. Just leave before I change my mind about killing you." Koga didn't need to be told twice. He bolted into the forest. _Well,_ he thought. _I'll just explain what happened to Kagome. She's bound to be more understanding than Ice King Sesshoumaru was._ With that in mind he sniffed and followed Kagome's scent.

Back in the clearing

Sesshoumaru watched the wolfs escape without a sound. After he was certain that Koga was a distance away, he returned to the cave to investigate the source of the wolf's anger. It was obvious that there had been at least 3 to 4 people in the cave, and some of them had been tied up. As there was nothing to indicate a struggle he guessed that at least his half brother was unconscious, if not all his pack. Also as it was obvious that none were still here, he assumed that they had all been removed while unconscious as well. Then he sniffed lightly. The scents confirmed that at least his brother and the two humans had been unconscious from an airborne powder that caused abrupt unconsciousness from whomever was unlucky enough to breath it in. There was also the odor of death attempting to cover itself with the scent of the living, the scent left behind by the wolf, and... an unknown feminine smell which left him stunned. The fact that he couldn't determine the owner's race was shocking enough, but the scent itself was intoxicating and left him wanting more. He shook his head then left the cave for the more deadened air of the clearing. However, when he looked at the leaves scattered around the clearing, he couldn't help but chuckle softly. So the supposedly great wolf leader of the southern lands had lost, and not only had he lost but it had been to a woman. Oh, if only the other lords had been around to witness Koga's disgrace. _Ah, well. Such is the way of this world,_ he thought. Then, "Lord Sesshoumaru! Where are you father?" and "Rin, slow down! Lord Sesshoumaru told us to wait back at the castle! And he's not your father, he has always and will always be only L..." Jaken's face ended up facing the business end of Sesshoumaru's boot for the umpteenth time that day. "Oh, there you are father! I was so worried. Master Jaken said that you wouldn't be coming back for a while so I decided to come to you!" Rin's smile never wavered as she spoke. Sesshoumaru had to force himself not to grin back at her. "Rin," he said. "Yes... father?" Jaken tried to snicker at the reprimand he was sure Rin was about to receive, but all Sesshoumaru said was, "next time please stay where you're told." Rin sighed, then smiled and replied, "Okay, father." Jaken stood there gawking, even after Sesshoumaru told him they were leaving. "Father," Rin called. Sesshoumaru turned to look at her. "Master Jaken hasn't moved. Why?" Sesshoumaru grinned. "His mind has decided to leave his body." Rin gasped. "Oh, no! Poor Master Jaken! We must find a way to return his mind to him, father!" He thought about this, then picked up a rock and chucked it hard at the back of Jaken's head, which took the quickest path down that it could, straight into a puddle. Jaken sputtered, then screamed, "Wait for me lord Sesshoumaru!" "See, Rin? That is the quickest way to bring Jaken's wandering mind back to him." Rin giggled, then replied, "I'll remember that, father."

Back at the castle

After Jaken was severly reprimanded for not staying put with Rin, Sesshoumaru turned to Rin and told her that she was to remain at the castle until he returned. "Now, Jaken." He said. Jaken trebled. "Y...Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" "You will do whatever Rin tells you to. If she tells you she's hungry, you WILL feed her. If she wants to play, you WILL play WITH her. And if she tells you to put on a kimono and dance pretty, you WILL do it, or I WILL kill you and revive you over and over again, until it bores me." Jaken nodded mutely, then audibly swallowed. His usual punishments were sounding more and more painless every day. Sesshoumaru reminded Rin to stay put, bid her farewell, then returned to the clearing. _I must find my stupid half brother before someone other than myself defeats him._ Then he grinned as he thought about meeting the one who put Koga in his place. _I can't wait!_ He thought as he started following the scent rapidly across his land.

Meanwhile, in a cave several miles away

Kagome blinked her eyes in the darkness, trying to bring them into focus. As she slowly sat up, she turned towards the only source of light in the cave, a small crackling fire towards the back of the cave. "Kagome!" Shippo shouted as he launched himself at her for a hug. However he was stopped midair by a pair of hands that grabbed him as quickly as possible. "No, young one. We must let her regain her senses before we do anything else." "Okay momma." The owner of the hands sighed. "For the last time, kit, I'm not your mother. I'm not even a fox demon." Shippo smiled. "Okay, whatever you say. But you sure do look like my momma." Another sigh. "Whatever you say." Then the young female turned to look at Kagome and smiled. "I'm sorry, but the rest of your friends are still unconscious as of yet. However, if your hungry I made some stew." It was at that moment that Kagome's stomach decided to rumble. "That sounds wonderful." She said as she sat down by the fire. She stared at the newcomer, trying to determine as her food was being dished up if this person was a friend or foe. There was no denying that she was very attractive, her long hair almost brushing the floor of the cave she sat upon, her skin a milky white that looked like it was just starting to tan, and curves that made Kagome envious. As she continued to stare, she suddenly realized her food was sitting right in front of her. She blushed, then started eating, the food immediately hitting her empty stomach like a ton of bricks. "Oh, this is wonderful," She sighed. The lady smiled at her and replied, "well, eat up then. There's plenty left for when your friends awake." She pointed towards the wall of the cave, where Sango, Miroku and Inu Yasha all lay covered with blankets to keep them warm. Kagome smiled. "Thank goodness they're all okay." Then she remembered what had happened earlier. "What happened? Where's Kikyo?" The young lady shrugged. "Probably still with that asshole Naraku, if I know her." Kagome paused. Kikyo and Naraku working together? It made no sense. And yet... "I have so many questions I want to ask you, the first being who are you?" The newcomer smiled and pushed her hair over her shoulder as she stood up. "My appologies. I should have introduced myself earlier." She bowed, then smiled at Kagome. "My name is Koneko. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome of the future."

E.K.- Sorry, everyone! I know it's been a long time since we last updated, and for that I'm truly sorry. But between moving into our own house, DAC blowing the circuit breakers two weeks later and the general monotony of our lives we haven't had time to update. However, we intend to keep trying. For those of you who have just started reading our stories we hope you enjoy them! And for those of you who have read our stories before, thank you so much! We intend to make a sequel to our gravitation story, and for those of you who read 101 ways to kill Jaken, thank you for all your support, and even though we wanted to write you the 101 ways to kill Kikyo story, it is unlikely that we will do so anytime in the near future as we used up most of our means of excruciating death on the stupid toad. However, as we don't want any hard feelings we are currently writing a story that kills Kikyo in many various ways at the end of each chapter. We hope you enjoy it and all of our other stories. And thank you all internet and cable service people. Without you, our tv would still have those bunny ears connected to it, and our computer would be sitting in a corner collecting dust.

The cast- Huzzah!

Max (from behind E.K.)- Hey, Ouran High School Host Club is about to start!

(The cast and her cousins trample E.K. In their haste to get to the big screen computer.)

Max- Ha, ha. Finally got you back for forgeting me in that closet with you smelly gym bag.

(Black tendrils come flying out of E.K.'s laptop and wrap themselves around Max's body.)

E.K.- Now you get to go in DAC's closet, and she has used panty's and yaoi porn in there.

(Max tries to free himself, but to no avail)

DAC- Hey, E.K., not that I mind, but when are you going to let him out of there?

E.K.- Oh, in about a month or so. Just make sure you throw your dirty smelly clothes on him

(The rest of the cast laugh maliciously as they hear muffled screaming from within the closet.)

E.K.- Anyways, Thanks again!


End file.
